1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrochemical cells having a laminar, gas diffusion electrode comprising a porous, hydrophilic layer; a porous, hydrophobic layer; and a separate and distinct current collector means.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,714 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,958 relate to electrolysis of alkali metal halides in a three-compartment electrolysis cell having two ion transporting permselective membranes. At least one of the two electrodes of said cell is physically bonded to one of said permselective membranes to form a unitary structure. The cell liquid pressure in the central compartment of the cell forces the permselective membrane/electrode outward and against a current collector. The cathodes of the cells disclosed in these references can comprise a bonded fluorocarbon, catalyst, and graphite mixture. However, these cathodes are not properly characterized as gas diffusion electrodes.